gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Syrias Blight Qel'Vos
Emperor Dracule, also called Syrias Blight Qel'Vos, Darth Blight, Prophet Qel'Vos and Agent Midnight, was a long living Sith Lord who became the dark tyrant Sith Emperor of the Sith Empire of Dol Glorath. Biography Early Life Born in the year 4,026 BBY, Syrias was born on the planet Hurikane. His father was of the Qel-Droma bloodline, an ancestor of Ulic Qel-Droma; and his mother from the Vos bloodline, an ancestor of Quinlan Vos. The only inhabitents of Hurikane were large stone creatures, who found Syrias and his family nonhostile, so let them be. They lived a normal life until Syrias turned 12. The family was confronted by a Jedi Master named Arca Jeth, who took Syrias to be trained as a Jedi. A Jedi The years passed and Syrias became a very powerful Jedi after only 6 years. After several more years, Syrias found himself fighting in the Beast Wars. His crazed and barbaric methods of fighting frightened the soldiers and fellow Jedi. He seemed posessed during the battles, fighting like a bloodthirsty animal, Syrias often found himself annihilating the enemy. His lust for battle drove him near the Darkside. Fall to the Dark Side Word got to Syrias that his master Arca Jeth had died during a ceremony, which only pushed him further towards the darkside. He was on a rampage, destroying all that he could to supress his pain. Jedi Master Lucien Draay confronted Syrias. After countless minutes of conversing, Syrias battled Lucien Draay, and was brought back to the Lightside. He was pulled from the war and began his training as Draay's apprentice. On a mission with Ulic Qel-Droma, Syrias turned from his Master's teachings and followed the Darkside once more. Corruption Exar Kun had pulled Syrias away from the Jedi, but not to the Sith. Many years passed before Syrias fully delved into the Darkside, studying ancient Sith texts, holocrons, and books. Syrias became a very powerful Sith, but was subjected to their Alchemical practices. He willingly offered himself to the alchemists in an attempt to create a very powerful Sith Warrior. The outcome was a complete failure, turning Syrias into something other than human. He was not physically different, but gained the unique ability to drain the Force from any force-sensitive beings. Vampire He needed to do so frequently, and it turned into a bizarre method of fighting. Syrias could turn the victims into a creature like him if he wished so, and created a small group of followers for himself. Otherwise, this 'draining' would disconnect the victim from the Force entirely, but it was only possible through contact. Syrias had sharpened his canine teeth, manipulating his reputation into that of a vampiric demon. As the years passed, Syrias began making contact with Exar Kun's ghost. Truly delving into the darkside now, Syrias was tutored by the Ghost of Exar Kun; and many years later, by Darth Tyranus. Alive Syrias' mishap with the alchemists made him seemingly immortal and invincible. He never showed fear nor fatigue; His attitude was different afterwards, he was crazed, seemingly posessed at times, and a dark presence seemed to follow him from place to place. Thousands of years passed, and Syrias' physical appearance didn't change abit. He fought in the Great Sith War, the Battle of Yavin IV, The second Sith War, The Battle of Rakata Prime, The Second Sith Civil War; siding with Sion, The new Sith Wars, The Battle of Ruusan, The Battle of Naboo, The entire Clone Wars, and The Great Jedi Purge. Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Royalty Category:Sith Lords Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Dark Lord of the Sith